maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Quests/217/(Daily Quest) Save the Morass
|req= *To have [Not Yet Time|[Morass Not Yet Time]] completed *At least Level 230 |cat=217 |avail=Morass, the Swamp of Memory, is where memories gather. You must stop Morass from sinking until you find the clues needed to reach the next region. Keep Morass stable by taking on 3 missions every day from Jean in Trueffet Square. Defend Morass with Jean so that the Swamp of Memory does not become a memory itself. |prog=Morass, the Swamp of Memory, is where memories gather. You must stop Morass from sinking until you find the clues needed to reach the next region. Keep Morass stable by taking on 3 missions every day from Jean in Trueffet Square. Defend Morass with Jean so that the Swamp of Memory does not become a memory itself. |comp=Morass, the Swamp of Memory, is where memories gather. You must stop Morass from sinking until you find the clues needed to reach the next region. Keep Morass stable by taking on 3 missions every day from Jean in Trueffet Square. Defend Morass with Jean so that the Swamp of Memory does not become a memory itself. |pro= #Talk to Jean by clicking on the light-bulb. #Complete the Daily Quests given by Jean, which will be chosen randomly from the following quests: ##'Quest Defeat 200 Nameless Cats' ###Eliminate 200 Nameless Cats. ###Talk to Lady in Trueffet Square. ##'Quest Defeat 200 Strong Gangsters' ###Eliminate 200 Strong Gangsters. ###Talk to Woman in Trueffet Square. ##'Quest Defeat 200 Blue Shadows' ###Eliminate 200 Blue Shadows. ###Talk to Soldier in Trueffet Square. ##'Quest Defeat 200 Xenoroids Echo Type B' ###Eliminate 200 Xenoroid Echos Type B. ###Talk to Soldier in Trueffet Square. ##'Quest Defeat 200 Red Shadows' ###Eliminate 200 Red Shadow. ###Talk to Researcher in Research Lab. ##'Quest Defeat 200 Big Experiments Gone Wrong' ###Eliminate 200 Big Experiments Gone Wrong. ###Talk to Researcher in Research Lab. ##'Quest Defeat 200 Thralled Guards' ###Eliminate 200 Thralled Guards. ###Talk to Researcher in Research Lab. ##'Quest Defeat 200 Thralled Wizards' ###Eliminate 200 Thralled Wizards. ###Talk to Researcher in Research Lab. ##'Quest Collect 100 Memory Slivers' ###Obtain 100 Memory Slivers from any monster in Morass. ###Talk to Jean in Trueffet Square. ##'Quest Collect 50 Memory Glass' ###Obtain 50 Memory Glasses from Vanishing Erda. ###Talk to Jean in Trueffet Square. ##'Quest Collect 50 Glittering Powders' ###Obtain 50 Glittering Powders from Nameless Cat. ###Talk to Lady in Trueffet Square. ##'Quest Recover 30 Anti-magic Stone Fragments' ###Obtain 50 Anti-magic Stone Fragments from Nameless Cat, Powerful Gangster, or Strong Gangster. ###Talk to Beatrice in Trueffet Square. ##'Quest Recover 50 Stolen Fruits' ###Obtain 50 Stolen Fruits from Powerful Gangster. ###Talk to Man in Trueffet Square. ##'Quest Collect 50 Shadow's Cores' ###Obtain 50 Shadow's Cores from Blue Shadow or Red Shadow. ###Talk to Researcher in Trueffet Square. ##'Quest Collect 50 Tasty Seafood Dishes' ###Obtain 50 Tasty Seafoods from Xenoroid Echo Type A or Xenoroid Echo Type B. ###Talk to Michelin in Trueffet Square. ##'Quest Collect 50 Experiment Remnants' ###Obtain 50 Experiment Remnants from Experiment Gone Wrong. ###Talk to Researcher in Research Lab. ##'Quest Collect 50 Broken Shafts' ###Obtain 50 Broken Shafts from Thralled Warhammer Knight. ###Talk to Researcher in Research Lab. ##'Quest Collect 50 Broken Bows' ###Obtain 50 Broken Bows from Thralled Archer. ###Talk to Researcher in Research Lab. ##'Quest To Save Trueffet' ###Eliminate all the Vanishing Erdas at Crumbling Trueffet 1, Crumbling Trueffet 2, and Crumbling Trueffet 3. ###Talk to Jean in Trueffet Square. ##'Quest Abandoned Area Sweep' ###Eliminate all the Experiments Gone Wrong and Big Experiments Gone Wrong at Restored Area 1, Restored Area 2, and Restored Area 3. ###Talk to Researcher in Research Lab. ##'Quest Research Lab Defense' ###Talk to Researcher in Research Lab. ###Eliminate all 5 waves of monsters at Lab Under Siege. ###Talk to Researcher again. #You will be given 3 quests at first, each of which will reward Arcane Symbol: Morass x 2. The amount of Daily Quests will decrease for each new area you unlock in Arcane River, with the following quests: ##[Mirrors in Mirrors|[Esfera Mirrors in Mirrors]] (-1 Daily Quest, +2 Arcane Symbol: Morass; total of 2 Daily Quests and Arcane Symbol: Morass x 4) ##[Clear Path|[Moonbridge Clear Path]] (-2 Daily Quests, +4 Arcane Symbol: Morass; total of 1 Daily Quest and Arcane Symbol: Morass x 6) #Talk to Jean in Trueffet Square. |reward= Arcane Symbol: Morass x 2 - 6 |select= |prob= |nextquest= }}